Picture frames made of a variety of different materials are extensively used for the purpose of displaying paintings, prints, photographs, and the like. Typically, the frames for any particular photograph or painting are selected to enhance the appearance of the picture displayed. Custom frames usually include an outer frame made of wood or other suitable material, in which one or more bordering mats are placed to surround the painting or picture located in the center. The mats typically are selected from colors which compliment or enhance the painting or picture in the display.
For custom picture framing, the effect of the mats in conjunction with the outside frame is the formation of a set of a series of borders around the picture displayed and increasing in size, with the frame constituting the final or outside border. The frame, the picture, and the bordering mats all are secured to one another, typically to a suitable backing which is attached to the frame. In some cases, a glass is provided behind the frame and over the mats and picture. Such custom frames are relatively expensive and the mats generally are custom cut to size for each individual requirement.
A large market exists for relatively inexpensive picture frames, typically used for displaying photographs or similar work. Such frames include an outer frame member, and usually a glass or transparent plastic is located behind the frame member and held in place by it. In some cases, the frame is designed to give the appearance of having a mat in it, or a separate mat is provided behind the glass. A back made of cardboard or other suitable material is designed to fit within the outer frame member, and additional cardboard or suitable spacers are provided; so that when a photograph is placed behind the glass, the spacers and the back hold everything in place. Usually a fold out stand is attached to or formed from the back, so that the frame is self standing on a flat surface. Picture frames of this type are considerably less expensive than the custom frames discussed above. A variety of different materials are used for the frame portion itself, although frequently the preferred materials are metal or plastic, because of the relative ease of mass production which is possible with such materials. The purchaser of such a frame is limited with respect to the effect of any matting surrounding the picture display area to the structure built into the frame itself. In addition, the open edge into which the picture, spacers and back typically are inserted has the possibility of permitting the back to slide out accidentally unless sufficient spacer materials are provided between the back and the picture to tightly wedge all of the pieces in place.
A different approach to a frame which permits the insertion of the material to be displayed from the front of the frame rather than the back (as is the case of both of the frames discussed above) is disclosed in the Kotchen U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,220. The Kotchen Patent shows a press-fit structure in which the frame is formed with a solid back, having an outwardly extending box-like structure around an opening in which the article to be displayed is placed. In Kotchen, the frame primarily is designed for the display of needle point which is supported on a rigid sheet. The needle point support sheet is press fit into the box-like frame from the front. A transparent protective sheet made of substantially rigid plastic is then press fit over the needle point through the front opening of the box-like frame member to permit display of the needle point. Once the needle point and the transparent cover sheet are pressed into the box, they are relatively difficult to remove, since they fit tightly inside the edges or side of the box.
A picture frame which is loaded from the front rather than the back is disclosed in the Steeb U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,085. Steeb is directed to a frame inset into the padded front cover of a photo album or the like. The cover has a solid backing layer on it. A sheet with a hole cut through it then is laminated onto this backing layer. A plastic tray is secured in the hole by means of adhesive and this tray has tabs on it for engaging mating tabs on an overlying border frame member. After the tray is in place, a picture may be placed on the tray. A glass cover plate then is placed over the picture and the overlying border frame is snapped into place. The end result is to produce a custom cover for the album in which a selected photograph or other picture is displayed.
The Buck U.S. Pat. No. 1,361,678 discloses a system for mounting dental x-ray photographs on a cardboard backing. The x-ray photographs are loosely placed within a metal frame which has a depending prong on each of its four sides. The frame is located over an opening in the cardboard backing, the prongs are pressed through the backing and are bent over on the reverse side. Consequently, the x-ray photograph then is held in place over the opening in the cardboard backing.
The MacPherson U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,400 discloses a picture frame which is formed with an outer rim and an inner rim around the picture display area to define a recess between the two rims. An insert is made to press fit into this recess. Decorative patterns of different colors and materials are wrapped around the insert which is pressed into place to provide a desired decorative covering or background surrounding the picture display area of the frame.
It is desirable to provide an efficient picture frame mounting and display system which is inexpensive, attractive, easy to use and which is readily adaptable to different decorative appearances.